מתנות- פנרירים
פנריר F ar ess (Get of Fenris, Stargazer Rank 1) ' ' Whatever odds she may face, Fenrir never show fear. Whether hanging from a rock face 300 feet in the air or staring into the very maw of the Abyss, the Garou with this Gift knows no fear. A spirit of Fear teaches this Gift. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות מקבלת +5 כנגד כוחות הפחדה למשך הסצנה הקרובה. המתנה הזאת מאריכה קרבות מבטים אבל לא משנה את התוצאה הסופית שלהם. הפנרירים פשוט עקשנים, ראש קשה. לא תמיד מקשיבים לאינסטינקט החייתי שלהם. רוח מלמדת: פחד ' ' Razor Claws (Get of Fenris Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may hone his claws to razor sharpness. This Gift is taught by a Cat or Wolf spirit. System: The Garou spends one Rage point and takes a turn to scratch his talons over a hard surface, such as a stone. Claw attacks then do an additional level of damage for the remainder of the scene. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הטפרים של הדמות נעשים חדים כתער וגורמים עוד נקודת נזק. רוח מלמדת: חתול או זאב ' ' Resist Pain (Get of Fenris Rank 1) ' ' Through force of will, the Garou is able to ignore the pain of his wounds and continue acting normally. This Gift is taught by a Bear-spirit. System: The Garou, by spending one Willpower pint, may ignore all wound penalties for the duration of the scene. זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות לא מושפעת מכאב ולא מקבלת מינוס לפעולות שלה בשל כאב הנגרם מאובדן נקודות בריאות. כנגד מתנות אשר גורמות לכאב מקבלת הדמות +3 לדירוג. רוח מלמדת: דוב ' ' Visage of Fenris (Get of Fenris Rank 1) ' ' The Get appears larger and more fearsome, commanding respect from peers and cowing his foes. A wolf-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: גורם לגארו להראות מפחיד עוד יותר מבדרך כלל. בקרב, יריבים מושפעים יעצרו לרגע מפחד ויפעלו רק בסוף התור. תקף לשלושה תורות. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Halt the Coward's Flight (Get of Fenris Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may slow his fleeing foes, preventing them from escaping his wrath. This Gift is taught by a Wolf spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: מפחית את מהירות התנועה של יריב בחצי. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Mark the Enemy (Get of Fenris Rank 2) ' ' A specialised power developed by the Swords of Heimdall, this Gift marks the target with a mystical brand that only this Gift's users can see. The Swords use this brand to label their enemies so that all other Swords can see the threat. An avatar of Fenris himself teaches his children to identify their enemies thus. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הפנריר נוגע בקורבן ומניח עליו סימן קסום אשר פנריר אחרים יכולים לראות. אחרים שאינם פנרירים יכולים לזהות את הסימן רק בעזרת בדיקת הבחנה + מודעות כנגד קושי של 9. על מנת למחוק את הסימן צריך אמצעי מחיקה קסום כלשהו (טקס, חפץ או כוח מתאים) עם דירוג שווה לדירוג המתנה. פנרירים אחרים שלמדו מתנה זאת מסוגלים גם הם להסיר את הסימן בטקס. רוח מלמדת: רוח משרתת של פנריס ' ' Sense Guilt (Get of Fenris Rank 2) ' ' By staring into the eyes of another, the Garou can sense whether the target harbours guilt for some past offense. The most experienced Get can even get a feeling for what sort of crime transpired. Unfortunately, some Get have been known to take advantage of this Gift by "sensing" guilt where none exists or by blackmailing Garou after a successful reading. A crow-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + אמפטיה (תוקף) כנגד: כוח רצון או יכולת הסתרה רלוונטית, מה שיותר גבוה עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לזהות תחושה של אשמה במטרה ומקבלת מושג מסויים לגבי סוג האשמה. המנחה קובע מה נחשב אשמה וכמה מידע לספק לשחקן. הדמות צריכה להיות בקשר עין ישיר עם המטרה בזמן ביצוע הטקס. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Snarl of the Predator (Get of Fenris Rank 2) ' ' The Garou lets out a primal snarl, sending shivers up opponents' spines and cowing them into submission. This Gift is taught by a Wolf spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: מפחית 3 מכל פעולות היריב בתור הבא. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Troll Skin (Get of Fenris Rank 2) ' ' With this Gift, a Garou can make her skin grow tough and thick, covered with warty knots of hard, armored flesh. This Gift is taught by an Earth Elemental. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: חוסן כנגד: דירוג התקפה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוסיף 3 לספיגת נזק. לא עובד כנגד אש או נזק כסף. התקפות אשר לא עוברות את דירוג החוסן של הגארו עשויות לגרום נזק לעצמן כאשר הן מוטחות כנגד הגוף המשוריין. כלי נשק לא קסומים יפגעו ויצטרכו תיקון אחרי הקרב ותוקפים לא חמושים יקבלו 3 נקודות נזק פשוט. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אדמה ' ' Alberich's Claws (Get of Fenris Rank 3) ' ' Alberich was a dwarven king who had his castle below the ground, carved out of the rock itself. Get of Fenris with this Gift could well have been amongst the builders of that palace, for their claws can slice directly through stone, steel or any other inanimate material as if it were butter. It is taught by a mole spirit or earth elemental. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: מוסיף 10 נקודות נזק להתקפת טפרים אחת כנגד חפץ דומם - אבן \ מתכת \ חומר אורגני מת (לא כולל אל מתים). רוח מלמדת: חפרפרת או יסודן אדמה ' ' Heimdall's Blade (Get of Fenris Rank 3) ' ' This Gift turns ordinary items into spiritual manifestations of the Garou's Rage. With this Gift, even a barstool becomes a deadly weapon. An Ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: חפץ אחד אותו מחזיקה הדמות הופך לכלי נשק איכותי לשארית הסצנה. החפץ מקבל + 2 להתקפה ולנזק. המתנה מפסיקה לעבוד אם הנשק עוזב את היד של הגארו וגם אם היד של הגארו עוזבת את הגארו. החפץ חייב להיות משהו שהדמות תהיה מסוגלת לנפנף ולהכות אנשים איתו. החפץ שומר על העמידות הטבעית שלו ולכן לא מומלץ להשתמש בדברים שבירים ביחד עם מתנה זאת. נשקים איכותיים במיוחד, יהפכו ל+2 להתקפה ולנזק, וזה לא יצטבר עם הבונוסים הרגילים של ההתקפה והנזק. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Loki's Touch (Get of Fenris Rank 3) ' ' This Gift is rare among the Get of Fenris, but the Rotagar often find it necessary to cool the rages of their comrades. With just a touch, the Garou may cause a target to go into uncontrollable fits of laughter or simply to have a better sense of humor. This Gift is taught by any Trickster spirit (most often Ratatosk, the Squirrel). System: זמן : אפס דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: זעם עלות: -- השפעה: גורם לפרץ צחוק בלתי נשלט למשך שלושה סיבובים. הדמות סובלת ממחסר של 3 לכל הדירוגים. רוח מלמדת: תעלולן כלשהו ' ' Might of Thor (Get of Fenris Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can immensely increase his strength tremendously, wreaking terrible havoc on opponents. This Gift is taught by a Wolf spirit. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: למשך שלושה תורות כוחה (הטבעי, לא כולל בונוסים משינוי צוה) של הדמות מוכפל. לאחר מכן כל התכונות הפיזיות של הגארו יורדות ל – 1 למשך שעה. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Venom Blood (Get of Fenris Rank 3) ' ' The Garou may change her blood to a black, viscous bile capabale of harming anyone who comes into contact with it. This Gift is taught by any poisonous spirit (Snake, Spider, etc). System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: – חוסן + רפואה כנגד: -- עמידות עלות: 1 זעם + 1 בריאות השפעה: למשך סצינה אחת הדם של הדמות הופך לרעל, כל דבר מלבד הדמות שבא במגע עימו מקבל 3 נקודות נזק מיוחד ומכת הטפרים של הדמות עושה עוד 3 נזק מיוחד. ספיגת נזק רגילה לא רלוונטית כנגד דם של הדמות שנבלע (למשל ע"י משהו שנשך את הגארו). במקום זאת בודקים את דירוג המתנה מול דירוג עמידות. לא ניתן למרוח את הדם על כלי נשק כי הוא מאבד את הרעילות שלו שניה לאחר שעזב את הגוף. רוח מלמדת: חיה ארסית. ' ' Berserker's Song (Get of Fenris Rank 4) ' ' The Get can sing himself into a controlled Frenzy. He can ignore wounds, shift to Crinos immediately, and he is immune to many mental Gifts or Charms. In this state, unlike normal frenzy, the Get can pull out of the frenzy at any time. An angry Wolverine-spirit or bear-spirit teaches this Gift to the Get. System: The Garou spends two Rage points and begins singing his particular song of Rage (many young Get prefer "death metal"). זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 2 זעם השפעה: הדמות נכנסת לפרנזי נשלט ממנו היא יכולה לצאת כרצונה. בזמן שהיא בפרנזי הזה, הדמות חסינה לכוחות מיוחדים אשר עשויים להוציא אותה ממצב זה כנגד רצונה או להשפיע על הזעם שלה ודרך השימוש בו. רוח מלמדת: גרגרן או דוב ' ' Curse of the Berserker (Get of Fenris Rank 4) ' ' Although the tribe is known for its ferocity, this Gift allows a Get to throw off her frenzy and retain control. This Gift comes with a price, however, as the Garou must choose another to suffer. That victim then endures the Get's frenzy instead. A Wolverine-spirit or an Ancestor-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כוח רצון כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: כאשר הדמות אמורה להיכנס לפרנזי היא יכולה להעביר את הכעס שלה לאחר ולהישאר רגועה. רוח מלמדת: אבות או גרגרן ' ' Hero's Stand (Get of Fenris Rank 4) ' ' The Garou plants herself on a patch of ground and channels the very force of Gaia through her body, essentially becoming one with the earth. She may not retreat or even move from her chosen "turf" (and no force on Earth can make her), but she gains many powers thereby. Only when all foes are defeated may she retreat or leave. This Gift is taught by an earth elemental. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות לא יכולה לעזוב את המקום עליו היא מגינה, אי אפשר לגרום לה לעזוב את המקום באמצעים קסומים, אי אפשר להפתיע אותה והיא לא מקבלת שום מינוסים להגנה מהתקפות אשר באות מאחוריה. כל עוד היא מגינה על המקום היא מקבלת +3 לכל הבדיקות. המתנה הזאת ממשיכה לפעול כל עוד נשארו אויבים להילחם בהם. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אדמה ' ' Iron-Can't-Bite (Get of Fenris Rank 4) ' ' By carving the "iron-can't-bite" rune into her flesh, the Fenrir can make herself invincible against the iron and steel weapons of her foes. Spears bounce off her hide and swords snap rather than cut into her. This Gift is taught by a War spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: נשקי מתכת (כולל עופרת, אלומיניום, אורניום וכולי, כל דבר שנראה מתכתי. אל תשלפו את הטבלה המחזורית, היא לא מעניינת את פנריס) לא גורמים לדמות נזק כאשר הם פוגעים בה. ראשי חץ ממתכת לא יחדרו את עור הדמות, אלות ברזל יקפצו ממנה כאילו היו מספוג. מתנה זאת לא פועלת כנגד נשקים עשויים מכסף טהור. מתנה זאת לא עובדת כנגד כלי נשק קסומים. רוח מלמדת: מלחמה ' ' Journey Home (Get of Fenris Rank 4) ' ' No matter what the distance or what the circumstances, the Get can travel home as easily as he can reach into the Umbra. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 3 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות נכנסת לאומברה כאשר תצא בחזרה היא תהיה בתוך ביתה לא משנה היכן הייתה קודם. רוח מלמדת: דג סלומון או ציפור נודדת ' ' Scream of Gaia (Get of Fenris Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may leap into the midst of his foes and issue a terrible howl from the depths of his being, a scream of pain from Gaia Herself for all the ravages she has suffered. Foes are knocked off their feet and injured. This Gift is taught by a Wolf spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זעם (נקודות זמניות, כולל נקודות עודפות) כנגד: כוח עלות: 3 זעם השפעה: כל דבר בטווח 10 מטרים מועף 3 עד 10 מטרים הרחק מהגארו, מופל ארצה ומקבל מספר נקודות נזק פשוט השווה לזעם הקבוע של הדמות. מתנה זאת משפיעה גם על בעלי הברית של הדמות. הדירוג של מתנה זאת הוא כמות נקודות הזעם הזמניות שיש לדמות (לא כולל נקודות שהוצאת להפעלת המתנה), זה כולל נקודות שיש לדמות מעבר לדירוג הקבוע שלה. ניתן להפעיל מתנה זאת גם באמצע פרנזי. רוח מלמדת: זאב ' ' Call Great Fenris (Get of Fenris Rank 5) ' ' The Get may summon a spirit avatar of Fenris Wolf. The avatar will assist in combat, slaying all who are not Get of Fenris or under their protection. There is always a sacrifice demanded in return, traditionally the right hand of the summoner. Once Fenris has claimed the hand, it does not regenerate. If there is not a good reason for calling the avatar, or the summoner will be devoured whole. This Gift is taught by a wolf spirit. System: The avatar of Great Fenris appears as an enormous wolf, 12 feet tall at the shoulder. His eyes burn with rage and his jaws drip with the blood of countless enemies. His fur is brown with red and and black markings. The avatar of Fenris can run at up to 100 miles per hour, and never seems to tire. {Cannonical statistics:Willpower 10, Rage 10, Gnosis 8, Power 75 Charms: Airt Sense, Materialize (Power cost 40; Strength 10, Dexterity 7, Stamina 10, Brawl 5, Dodge 3, Claws: Str + 3, Fangs: Str + 4, Health 20), Reform, Tracking}. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר ' ' דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: נקודת בריאות קבועה אחת ואחת מהידיים של הדמות (לרוב הימנית) השפעה: מזמן אווטר של פנריס רוח מלמדת: כל זאב ' ' Endurance of Heimdall (Get of Fenris Rank 5) ' ' This powerful Gift grants the Garou great endurance and hardiness for a time. This Gift is taught by a Boar-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מכפיל את החוסן של הדמות לסצינה אחת. רוח מלמדת: חזיר בר ' ' Fenris' Bite (Get of Fenris Rank 5) ' ' The Garou's teeth become terribly sharp, and jaw success increases to an incredible degree, allowing the Garou to mangle limbs with a single bite or even chomp them clean off. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Fenris. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: כוח + דחף חייתי כנגד: עמידות עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: התקפת הנשיכה הבאה של הגארו קוטעת את אחת מהידיים של הקורבן. היד הקטועה לא תצמח מחדש בעזרת אמצעי הריפוי הרגילים ודרושה התערבות של הרוחות החזקות על מנת להחזירה. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של פנריס ' ' Heart of the Ice Warrior (Get of Fenris Rank 5) ' ' Usually used only in the most dire circumstance, this Gift renders the Garou impervious to damage long enough to deliver a final blow to her opponent. The exertion causes the Garou to collapse, mortally wounded. Unless healed immediately, the Garou dies, having given her all in battle. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: למשך תור אחד הדמות חסינה לכל נזק ולא ניתן להדוף אותה לאחור. יש לה +5 להתקפה ולנזק. בתור הבא הדמות נופלת מעולפת ובתור שלאחר מכן מתה אלא אם נעשה מאמץ על טבעי לרפא אותה. רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Horde of Valhalla (Get of Fenris Rank 5) ' ' The Garou must be in good standing with his totem (have displayed exemplary courage) and may only use this Gift in the most dire circumstances, as he is asking aid from Fenris himself. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Fenris. System: The Garou rolls Charisma + Animal Ken (difficulty 10). If successful, a number of spirit wolves from Valhalla emerge from the Umbra to do battle with the Garou's foes - one wolf for every point of Gnosis or Rage spent by the Garou. These wolves are identical to those of the Wild Hunt. The wolves will return to Valhalla at the end of the scene. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: כמות כלשהי של זעם ו \ או נוסיס השפעה: על כל נקודת עלות מזומנת רוח זאב לעזור לדמות בקרב. הרוחות הללו נשארות למשך קרב אחד. רוחות אלו מקבלות צורה גשמית, יש להן 8 לכל הדירוגים והן פועלות כלהקה ביחד עם הדמות. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של פנריס ' ' Strength of the Einherjar (Get of Fenris Rank 5) ' ' This Gift allows a Get to call upon his greatest ancestors, the heroes of Valhalla, the Einherjar, for assistance. It is only used in dire situations, when the lives of more than one Garou are endangered. Calling on the strength of the Einherjar allows a Get to increase his Attributes substantially for a limited time. The Einherjar come to the aid of a Get only in times of great peril, and punish any Get who attempts to call on them without need. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System:. If the Storyteller believes this Gift has been used inappropriately, the Einherjar will still give assistance, but then turn on their descendant, permanently removing a number of Attribute dots equal to those they granted. They will show no mercy. זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: מוסיף 2 לדירוג של תכונה אחת על כל נקודת רקע שיש לדמת בגלגול קודם. תוספת זאת נשארת למשך כל הסצינה. לא ניתן להעלות את דירוג הבסיס של תכונה מעל ל- 10. רוח מלמדת: אבות